ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek 30 Years
| Pages = 168 (US, UK, Germany) 176 (Canada) }} Star Trek 30 Years was a special edition magazine published by Paramount Pictures and TV Guide in . Versions There were at least three versions of the magazine. Two separate editions were published in North America: the Canadian version was published as a special edition of TV Guide and included a feature on "The Canadian connections in Star Trek". A second version for the United States removed all references to TV Guide, and replaced the feature on Canadians with a feature which focused on "America's role in space exploration". Both versions were produced in Canada. A version was also published in the United Kingdom, as a special edition of the TV listings magazine, the Radio Times. Like the Canadian TV Guide version, the UK edition featured a prominent RT logo at its top. The additional feature in this instance was "Britain's role in space exploration". The magazine saw an translated version in the form of the German language 30 Jahre Star Trek: Offizielle Sonderausgabe für Sammler. All versions came with a pull-out Star Trek space map poster. Back cover blurb *An exclusive interview with Leonard Nimoy *''TV Guide'' goes behind the scenes and tracks the making of a Star Trek episode from script to screen ** US edition: An intrepid writer goes behind the scenes... ** UK edition: Radio Times goes behind the scenes... *The Canadian connections in Star Trek ** US edition: America's role in space exploration ** UK edition: Britain's role in space exploration *A private chat with Majel Barrett zaps some of the myths surrounding the late great Gene Roddenberry *100 influential people in the Star Trek universe – from directors and producers to actors and fans *The real Star Trek story – the show that almost didn't make it! *Nearly 400 comprehensive descriptions of Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation®, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine® and Star Trek: Voyager™ episodes, plus a special section on the Star Trek movies *Stars of the galaxy – Star Trek cast share special moments on and off the set *One fan's private collection of Star Trek memorabilia and hot tips on what to look for *''TV Guide'' readers pay tribute to Star Trek with personal letters, anecdotes and humor ** US and UK editions replace this with: Speaking Klingon™: Linguist Marc Okrand explains the origins of the Klingon language. *Plus a special pull-out bonus: our first ever map of Star Trek space in the 24th century! Features * The list of "100 influential people in Star Trek" featured Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Gene L. Coon, Michael Piller, D.C. Fontana, Jeri Taylor, Matt Jefferies, Mike Minor, Wah Chang, Fred Phillips, Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner, Harlan Ellison, David Gerrold, Brannon Braga, Ronald D. Moore, René Echevarria, Patrick Stewart, Brent Spiner, Majel Barrett, James Doohan, DeForest Kelley, John de Lancie, Alexander Courage, Michael Westmore, Herman Zimmerman, Robert Blackman, William Ware Theiss, Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes, Bjo and John Trimble, Peter Lauritson, Winrich Kolbe, Les Landau, Michael Okuda, Rick Sternbach, Jim Martin, Robert Fletcher, Marc Okrand, Dan Curry, Ricardo Delgado, Andrew Probert, Maurice Hurley, Ira Steven Behr, Robert Lewin, LeVar Burton, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeffrey Hunter, Robert Butler, Walter Koenig, Gates McFadden, Marina Sirtis, Mark Lenard, Nichelle Nichols, George Takei, Denise Crosby, Ricardo Montalban, René Auberjonois, Armin Shimerman, Kate Mulgrew, Colm Meaney, Robert Picardo, Jennifer Lien, Michelle Forbes, Dwight Schultz, Nana Visitor, Robert Duncan McNeill, Roger C. Carmel, Jonathan Del Arco, John Colicos, Barbara March and Gwynyth Walsh, Joan Collins, Avery Brooks, Teri Garr, Wallace Shawn, William Campbell, Christopher Plummer, Jerry Goldsmith, Dennis McCarthy, Jay Chattaway, James Horner, Harve Bennett, Nicholas Meyer, Ralph Winter, David Carson, Theodore Sturgeon, Tracy Tormé, Vincent McEveety, Stephen Kandel, Joe Menosky, Cliff Bole, Bill George, Oscar Katz, Richard James, Dan Madsen, Peter Allan Fields, Wil Wheaton, Lolita Fatjo, The Star Trek Welcommittee, and Tribbles, a 101th item on the list of 100. * The episode guides covered all episodes and movies up to 1996 - TOS, TNG, up to DS9 Season 4, VOY Season 2, and . * The map of the galaxy consisted of a picture of the galaxy divided into quadrants and including Earth, DS9, the Bajoran wormhole, and the Barzan wormhole. Cover gallery File:Star Trek 30 Years Canadian cover.jpg|Canadian edition cover File:Star Trek 30 Years UK cover.jpg|UK edition cover File:Star Trek 30 Years German cover.jpg|German edition cover External links * [http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/1996.html#slan Canadian version information at The Complete Starfleet Library] Category:Magazines Category:Reference books